Orochi the Great
Orochi the Great 'is 53th episode of Ben 10: Alien Alliance. Japan is plagued by a huge monster who commands 8 sacrifices each year or he will destroy 8 cities. Ben finds it his duty to stop this madness and joins up with the emperor to defeat this monster. But Orochi is not a simple monster as Ben will discover soon, he's a god! Plot Japan, 2564 B.C A group of 8 samurai soldiers are guarding a huge cage, which is pulled by horses. Inside the cage are 8 teenagers, some scared, some proud and some just completely silent. One of the samurai is wearing a green headdress, same color as his harness. The headdress, fashioned by two swords, also have a symbol between those swords. None of Japanese origin, it the Ultimatrix symbol. The group stops as a group of demonic looking creatures. They all look like samurais but still, different, not human. They all dragged their swords as the samurais look at them. One of the demonic minions comes forwards and starts to speak:"Leave! We will take those to our master, your duty has been done!" "Ain't gonna happen!" "WHAT?! You and your men will pay for your ignorance and the tax will doubled!" "Ain't gonna happen either!" Ben draws his sword and presses on the symbol on his forehead and transforms in NinjAvian. "Let us dance!" He runs towards his enemy and decapitated him with ease, dissolving him to smoke. He stabs two soldiers on his way to kill a four as the rest of the samurais draws their sword too. Two of the demons tries to attack Ben from behind but he reacts to grab a third soldier, use him as a shield against the incoming attacks. As the two accidentally killed their companion, Ben cut them in half. The last of the soldiers tries to strike down one of Ben's men but is interfered by Ben as a huge sword has stabbed him in the chest. He drops on his knees, only to be decapitated by the samurai, mercy-killing him. The samurai Ben has saved looks at the thrower of the sword and asks him: "What are you?!" Ben returns to human and smiles nervous: "Sent by the gods?!" The soldiers seems to be satisfied with this explanation and asks for further orders. "You takes those young ones back to their villages and I go after Orochi. His reign of terror is over!" He follows the path while he was thinking about his meeting with the emperor. (We see a flashback): He was arrested by a group samurais after attacking them, as they tried to lock up a little girl in the cage. He didn't choose to go alien as the parents of the girl begs him not to interfere. She must be sacrificed to the Great Orochi or they would be all doomed. Ben commands a meeting with the emperor to discuss this. As he was brought forth the emperor, he explained that his land was controlled by a godlike creature, named Orochi. This monster commanded them to bring him human sacrifices as prove of their loyalty to him. If they refuse to carry out his will he would destroy the 8 villages of that year and destroy the Imperial Palace, making its new lair. Orochi had killed his father when he refused to do what the beast asked him. The Mushya have destroyed the villages, killing everyone and Orochi had destroyed the palace personally and took it as his new lair. He and his mother had escaped the rampage and he became the new emperor, actually nothing more than a puppet on the strings of the mighty creature. Ben told him that he would personally stop him but that he only need to find him. "Preposterous! What hope do YOU have to defeat a god! You will die for this blasphemy!" "Emperor! Give me one change to confront this beast and tell me where to find him." "OK, I let you join my men who are to bring him the offer, but once you have faced Mushya, you're on your own." "Good enough!" As Ben turns around and walks to the front gate, the emperor stands up and calls to him: "But remember this, boy! You won't enter this palace ever again as you fail to kill him from the moment you leaves!" "OK, cool!" He arrives on an empty spot, nothing to be seen besides the remains of what once could be the palace. "Orochi where are you!" The ground started to shake, like by an earthquake as suddenly a dragon head appears from the ground. Ben quickly transforms in Spidermonkey. "So, you're the one who tries to steal my meal, aren't you?!" He has the same voice as the Mushya, possible having control over the demon. "No, I'm the one who will to defeat you!" "You will pay for you foolishness!" The snake tries to bite and eat him but Ben is too agile to be caught. He uses his spider rags to shut the mouth of creature and another to smash it around. "Had enough?" The snake breaks free and asks him amused: "Tired already? I haven't started yet!" The ground shatters under Ben and explodes throwing him skywards. Orochi's full body is now exposed. His body in simply gigantic and instead of one snake head he had 8! As Ben drops down, the eight heads tries hit him with laser beams. Ben evades them in mid-air and transforms in to Ultimate Spidermonkey. Taping the left three heads together he slams them in the ground. Orochi is angered by this, summons a large group of Mushya soldiers to fight Ben but he quickly defeats them easily by throwing them around, let them be hit by the rays of Orochi's heads, disintegrating him. Orochi is visibly hurt by destroying his own henchmen that way and Ben notice this. He transforms in Reflextion and provokes Orochi into using his laserbeam attack again as his body shows an image of Orochi being defeated. Orochi doesn't disappointed and creates a combined beam of the 8 heads. Ben is hit fully by the attack but starts to turning around, destroying all the minions and weakening Orochi severely. Orochi fires another laser attack but is stopped by Ben using the Omen to create a dark vortex ball. The two attacks hit each other and explode. From the smoke, he attacked again and this time, the eights head hit Ben fully, removing The Omen from his database. As Orochi tries to attack again, Ben counters it by transforming back in Reflextion and reflect the attack. This attack causes Orochi to collapse. Ben curses for the loss of The Omen and the change to return home as the great dragon's corpse start to decay. A group of Samurai soldiers approaches him and thank him for defeating the Orochi, freeing their country from his evil. Ben is happy that he defeated the Orochi but still angered by loss of such valuable alien. Before he can say another word he disappears again. Aliens Used *NinjAvian NinjAvian.png|'NinjAvian Reflextion.png|'Reflextion' 185px-Spidermonkey in action.jpg|'Spidermonkey' 507px-Ultimate spidermonkey.png|'Ultimate Spidermonkey' OMEN.png|'The Omen' *Reflextion *Spidermonkey (First Re-appearance) *The Omen (Lost) *Ultimate Spidermonkey (First Re-appearance) Characters *Ben *Samurais (First Appearance) *The Emperor (First Appearance) Villains *Mushya Soldier (First Appearance / Deceased) Mushya.png|'Mushya' Orochi_Neo.jpg|'Orochi' *Orochi (First Appearance / Deceased) Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Alliance